The Day That Changed Her life- Rolu
by CT.Rex
Summary: Please Follow these Intructions! Step 1: Read my fanfic- 'The Day That Changed Her Life' Step 2: Read this Rolu version of the story (contains Rogue Vs Natsu fight over Lucy) Step 3: Check out my Nalu and Sticy version of the story too!
1. The Cave

**Yay! Finally! The Rolu version of the story! **

**READ THE PROLOGUE FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THIS.**

**Write reviews! Write a lot! Just like me!**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**_~Rogue's POV~_**

It was quiet and windy. Me and Sting and our exceeds were on a mission to Joya our master gave us. We could have taken the train, but Sting said he would never ever never ever EVER, take any transportation again since we dragon slayers had this weakness against vehicles and will feel sick immediately after it starts moving. He said he would rather walk forever than ride one. I didn't really want to take the train as well, so we decided to walk our way there. Bad idea. It took us way longer than expected.

"Hey, Rogue? Remember they had this train that passes through somewhere close by at about now?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should go there now and hitch a free ride!"

"But you said..."

"I know! But my legs are so sore... Lector, Frosch, are you guys tired?"

"Yes!"

"Well, since Fro feels tired too, we should go."

"What?! So if Fro doesn't say anything, you won't listen to us?"

"Yup, pretty much. Let's go."

We got to the rails and waited for about half an hour, but the train never came.

"Damn! Wasn't the train passing through this place every night?!"

"I don't know Sting, maybe they got dela...*sniff* *sniff*, Sting you smell that?"

" *sniff* Yes Rogue, blood. Not just one drop, but like a lake-full of blood."

"Maybe we should check it out, see if someone needs our help."

"Uhh... Fine..."

We got there and we saw a flaming/torn train and a lot of bodies lying around. Frosch cried, Lector helped me calm her ( ? IDK Frosch's gender! ) down.

"Yo Rogue! Find someone with a pulse?"

"Not yet." I walked past these large pieces of piled metal when I heard something under them. I quickly walked back, and saw under these pieces of metal a hand sticking out. The person under it was hitting a small rock, making the noise I just heard. But stopped shortly after I noticed it.

"Are you alright?" Judging from the hand size, it was a girl. But she didn't reply me.

"Sting! I found a girl! Can you help me out? Lector, Frosch, can you guys help too?"

We held the metal pieces while Frosch and Lector pulled her out.

"Since the metal is really really heavy, you guys have to be quick, k? Ready, 1, 2, 3!" Sting gave out the count down. As soon as our exceeds pulled the girl out, we dropped the metal. I went to see her.

"Uhh, Sting? I think we know this girl."

"Yes! Fro thinks so too!" I kneeled down and brushed her hair off her face.

"Blondie? Shouldn't she be with the Fairies? Seems like she's alone." Sting said behind me.

"Doesn't matter. We can't leave her here. We should go find a cave, get some rest and help her treat her wounds. She's bleeding real quick."

"What?! No!"

"It's Ok, I'll take full responsibility on her."

"Of course you are Rogue! But I mean, why help her? She's..."

"Just go and find a cave so we can rest." I stopped him before he even finished his sentence.

-Time Skip! Some time later- (IDK how long I should write it, k?)

We saw this abandoned cave near where we found Lucy. We brought her there, placed her leaning against the wall and treated her wounds, she had a broken arm and a few scratches, I tried the best I could. And somehow luckily, Sting found her suitcase.(Don't want to explain how...) So we had Frosch, the only girl here, to help her change her torn clothes while we waited outside, Sting tried to peek a few times and I just suddenly got so mad, I hit him on the head really hard. I don't know why, but when I treated Lucy, I had this really special feeling. Me, a person who never had any interest in any woman, suddenly feel the need to kiss her and mark her. And I don't know why, but when I touched her soft and tender skin, my body just burns in a way like never before, and it was definitely not fever. I couldn't explain it, but perhaps this is what it feels like when you have found your 'special one' or 'the apple of your eyes', if I refer to what Skiadrum said to me long ago. (Rogue's Dragon)

-Time Skip! Next Day-

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I felt this slight pain on my left arm. I slowly opened my eyes to find an eye in red staring into mine. I was pushed against a wall, with his forehead touching mine. He had his raven black hair covering half his face. I was stiff, like really stiff. I couldn't move. Until he said something.

"Good Lucy, you're awake. Do you feel sick?" He pulled away. I feel kind of sad that he didn't do anything like kiss me though, why?

"Oh Ro...Rogue, It's you, long time no see. And no, I don't feel sick, why ask?"

" Because when you were sleeping just now, your face was really red. I thought you had fever." He smiled.

"Since when were you like that Rogue? Hey Blondie, miss me?" I stared at Sting.

"No, I don't miss you and you're blonde too, stop calling me that!"

"Wait Lucy. Sting, what do you mean 'since when were you like that' ?"

"I mean, since when were you always smiling ? Even I've rarely seen you smile. Or were you just smiling cus you have Blondie here with you?" He teased Rogue. We both blushed and turned away.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked.

"We are in a cave in the middle of some mountains. We found you and your stuff at the wrecked train."

"Oh, right. The train crashed... Have you found anyone else?"

"No Lucy, Just you." Rogue looked at me and gave me a smile. I blushed and turned away.

"Hey Rogue, can you go get some fish by the lake? I'm starving!"

"Sure. I'll get the water too."

"Wait, I'm coming too... Whoah!" I tried to stand up and follow Rogue, but tripped. Rogue caught me with his strong arms. I looked up.

"Careful, Lucy." I feel my cheeks burn again.

"Come on Blondie, grow up. Stop blushing every five seconds." He laughed. I gave him death glare.

"YOU grow up, Sting. Stop teasing people every five seconds." I giggled. I never knew Rogue could tease him like that too.

"So now you're on her side now? Cheney..."

"Believe in what you believe." He turned to me. " Lucy, stay here, Ok? I don't want you to go since you're hurt."

"But... I want to go with you. I don't want to stay here with this goof ball."

"Who you callin goof ball?!" He glared at me.

"No Lucy, you can't."

"See Lucy? He doesn't want you to go. It's not like you'll die without seeing him for an hour." That jerk Sting! I just want to punch him in the face!

"Just stay here. I'll be back in a hurry before Sting does anything to you, Ok? Promise."

"K..." I unwillingly let Rogue go while he patted my head.

"What do you mean before I do anything? She's totally not worth risking myself being killed by you!"

"Well, I'm off." He waved us good bye.

**_SHI_****h ****_T_****zu! Well, this is just crap. But make sure to review even on crap, k? Luv you Guys ^3^**


	2. The Kidnapper

**Miss me? Here's your story, enjoy and write more reviews even though I know you guys never do, me sad...**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

-Time Skip! About half an hour later.

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

Rogue left to bring us some water and food. He's actually really nice, or should I say motherly? He acts like Sting's mother sometimes. I giggled just thinking about it.

"Hey Blondie, why are you suddenly giggling? thinking bout Rogue?" I blushed and looked away. Frosche sat down on my lap. I turned my towards her.

"Fro likes you, Lucy." She leaned her back on me.

"Awww... Thanks Frosche. You're way better than that butt head over there."

"Shut up you Fairy! And what's taking Rogue so long?!"

"Your water and fish, your highness."

"Fish, water, whatever... I'm sick of waiting, I'm gonna go get myself some fruit before I starve to death."

"But..."

"But what? You think some bear's gonna come and eat you while I'm gone?" I nodded.

"Well, if you forgot, you're a mage too, just use your magic. Your keys are in your suitcase."

"My arm's broken! How am I suppose to protect myself like this?!"

"You'll figure it out eventually. Sayonara!" That asshole ran off with Lector.

"Jeez, the fuck's his problem?"

"Fro thinks Lucy shouldn't worry, Fro will protect you!" She just so sweet...

"Hey Frosche, you wanna go and find Rogue?" I stood up took my belt and hung my keys on it. I bent down a little to make it easier for Frosche to look at me.

"Yeah, Fro thinks we ... Lucy, behind you!" I tried to turn around, before I did, I was knocked out.

**_~Rogue's POV~_**

On my way back to the cave... saw Sting and Lector picking apples.

"Sting, why are you here? Where's Lucy?"

"Yeah, about that... I got hungry and came out to find something to eat."

"And left Lucy alone in the cave?!"

"She wasn't alone, she's with Frosche."

"It's the same thing!" I shoved him the bucket of water and fish.

"Where you going?"

"To check on Lucy and Frosche!" I merged with the shadow and 'dashed' towards the cave. Something happened and I was too late. Frosche was lying unconscious on the floor and Lucy? Couldn't find her anywhere.

"Frosche!" I kneeled next to her and picked her up. She woke up slowly. When she was fully awake, she jumped up, looked around, and started crying.

"Luuuuuuucyyyyyyyy!" She cried and cried.

"Frosche, tell me where Lucy is! Please stop crying and tell me, where is she?!" I panicked. Sting came in behind me.

"She *sniff* was taken away *sniff* by a tall scary man!" She cried louder.

"Lector, stay here with Frosche. Sting, help me find Lucy."

"Fine... But I seriously have no idea why you care about Blondie so much."

We split up so we could cover more land.

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I woke up with my right hand/not broken arm tied to a tree with a tall and scary/horrifying man in front of me. Why so horrifying and scary? Cus he had scars all around his body, some on his face, and there were also these newly made wounds. Considering how he dressed and how I'm tied up to this tree, he might be a bandit who would sell me to some horrible, old, jerky, horny creep if I don't escape right away. Shit, where are your incredibly long nails when you need them?! He noticed that I've woke up. He crouched down and grabbed me on my cheek.

"Hey, didn't think you'd wake up so quickly after the hit."

"Don't talk to me." I looked to an other direction.

"Oh, so little princess doesn't allow me to talk to her.." He punched me in the gut, I almost feel like coughing up blood.

"D..dick...heh...head..." I glared at him. He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer. Our faces were just a few centimeters away.

"Well, well, well... Looks like little princess here got some guts."

"Stop pulling my hair! You dumb shit!" I head butted him.

"Shit... wow, guess you're quite strong huh? Shall you stay here and 'accompany' me? I always liked strong girls and you're sexy too." He pinned me to the tree, placed his hand on my waist, and leaned his head forward towards my neck. I shut my eyes tight. Help!

"Black Dragon's Roar!" The attack sent that dick head flying and he fainted, pussy.

"Lucy!" He untied me and hugged me tight.

"God, I was so worried! Were you hurt?" I shook my head and hugged him back.

"Thanks Rogue. I knew you'd come here."

"Now let's go before that guy wakes up." He helped me stand up.

"Ow..." I couldn't. Oh yeah, I just got punched in the gut really hard just now.

"Lucy, you lied. You said you were fine." He frowned.

"Yeah... Sorry, I didn't want you to worry." He princess carried me.

"Wa.. Wait, Rogue put me down!"

"No, you're hurt."

"Put me down! I'm heavy!"

"Yeah, very." He giggled as I hit him. I now that I thought about it, I've never seen him giggle like this before the train crashed.

-Time Skip! After dinner-

**_~Rogue's POV~_**

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"We were thinking of going back to Fiore. You...wanna come?"

"I...I'm not sure... Cus I still need to train. After all, that's why I left Fiore."

"Train?"

-After explaining why she needs to train-

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

"Yeah, so basically that's why I'm not sure if I should follow you guys..."

"Why not come with us first? We'll figure something out."

"Geez Rogue, you really want Blondie to be with you that much?" Sting! My cheeks... Stop burning!

"Yeah." Small shades of red can be seen on his pale cheeks.

" Rogue?" What did he just say?

"I said... I want you, to be with me. No matter what." Hot...hot!

"See Blondie? Rogue rarely wants anything, all I know he ever wanted was something that's related to you." Steam came out of my ears. " And Frosche." It's not helping Sting...

I quickly took out my keys and summoned Plue. I picked him up, walked over to a corner and hugged him tight, trying to cover my face with him. I summoned Loki, he came out and tried to hug me, but he saw me pointing at the two dragon slayers who were 'teasing' me, so he thought I was bullied. I didn't look, but I heard his Regulas Punch and some smashed rocks. They fought quite some time before I felt too much energy drained and I need both Loki and Plue to returned to the spirit world.

**My visitors and viewers are decreasing day by day;( Please continue and wait patiently...**


	3. Rogue and Lucy

**Heya... My brain exploded, I couldn't think of anything. Took me some time to finish this, here you go! I'm sorry for posting this so late...**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**_~No one's POV~_**

"Why the hell did you call that bastard out?!" Sting shouted at Lucy, really frustrated. She hugged her knees tight towards her chest.

"I don't know! Just shut up!" She was telling the truth. She didn't quite know why she called out Loke. She was lost for a minute there and didn't know what to do and just unconsciously summoned him out.

"Oh... I get it... It's that time of the month, isn't it?"

"You won't die if you just shut up for a minute!" Lucy screamed while having her face buried deeper between her knees.

"It's ok, Sting. Stop bothering her."

"Dude, you got hurt. It's NOT ok, stop being so soft on her. Besides, we did nothing and she just randomly attacked us!" Lucy quickly turned her head to look at Rogue who had sat down on the floor, her heart swelled with guilt at the sight of his scratched arm.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Rogue. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tears flooded her eyes as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"It's ok." He patted her on the head gently to calm her down.

"Hey Blondie, bandages' in his backpack. I'm gonna take a bath at the river with Lector, no peeking."

"How can I treat his wounds if my arm's broken? And why would we peek on a dumbass like you?"

"So to my understanding now, a person like Rogue who is not a dumbass is worth peeking, huh?" She was teased again. Her face was in the color of a red rose, she sight shifted from Sting to the floor.

"Well, I'm leaving."

"Wait, Fro's coming too!" Sting left with Lector and Frosche, leaving Lucy and Rogue behind.

**_~Lucy's POV~ _**

I took a bottle of antiseptic from his backpack and added a few drops onto my handkerchief. Rogue leaned against the wall and let me wipe his wounds with it.

I paused. "Why didn't you fight back or dodge?"

"I believe that we must have done something wrong to have you summon him, so I didn't fight back, I did try dodging though." He gave me a smile. I didn't actually have a reason to attack them, my guilt piled up. I frowned. I didn't pay attention and...

"Ow..."

"Sorry Rogue!"

He slowly raised his hand and stroke my face with the back of it. "Stop frowning like that, smile. You're putting your pretty face to waste." I blushed as he proceed to cup my cheek with his hand and pulled me closer. His lips were centimeters away from mine.

"Can I really?" *pokerface* Did he just ask me for permission?!

"Why the hell are you asking me th..." Before I could finish my sentence, he kissed me. We parted in a short while.

"Because you look so pretty, I fear that I will break you." He curled my hair with his finger and pressed his lips on mine. We parted and stared each other in the eye.

**_~Rogue's POV~ _**

I placed my hand on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, as gently as possible so I wouldn't hurt her broken arm. I leaned my head forward to her neck and nibbled a small piece of flesh, making a very visible kiss mark. That was something Sting told me to do if I actually find a girl I like, I never thought I'd have to do this in my whole entire life.

"Ro...rogue... st...stop..." She moaned and it made my body burn even more than it did. I admired at the mark I just made and kissed it gently. I moved my mouth from her her neck to her pink lips.

She slightly parted her mouth, allowing me to put my tongue in it. I placed my left hand on her waist and my right hand just slid under her shirt. She let out another moan.

"N...no...Rogue... Please d..." I stopped her with another passionated kiss. We were interrupted by some footsteps.

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

It was Sting and the Exceeds sleeping in his arms, Rogue quickly released me and moved back. Me and Rogue blushed, Sting's face was expressionless. There was a really long awkward silence.

"So...sorry for in...interrupting, but they were playing in the water. They got tired and slept, so... I need to place the sleeping bags for them."

"Well, since we're at it, I'll place mine too." He stood up and walked towards his bag. I just sat there, silent.

"Oh, and Lucy, you can go take a bath by the lake first, it's a mile north from here." He handed me a towel.

"Ye...yeah..." I took the towel and hurriedly rushed towards the lake.

**_~No one's POV~_**

"So you finally got yourself a girl, huh? Thought a prosaic guy like you would never find one. And I'd never thought you had such 'hidden talent', being able to get a girl in such a short time, good job bro!" Sting commented and patted him on the back as Rogue's face burnt of embarrassment.

"You doing that to a girl, she must be the one, right?" He wore a big smile on his face.

"Ma...maybe, I guess..." The black dragon slayer said shyly as he looked away.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?! Anyways, I still feel happy for you, bro. But make sure you don't make yourself a father yet, k?" Rogue immediately dropped what he was holding and blushed even more than he already was. Sting laughed and laughed, he couldn't stop. Seeing his best friend's reaction like that for the first time, he couldn't help thinking it was really funny, even funnier than the celestial mage's.

-Time Skip! One and a half hour-

Lucy arrived the cave with her slightly wet dry hair. Everyone there was asleep except for Rogue who was still reading a book, the only person Lucy didn't want awake.

"H...hey, Rogue. Why are you still awake?" The blonde asked him curiously, tilting her head slightly, making herself look more adorable. The raven haired teen placed the bookmark nicely in his book, closed it and stood up.

"I was waiting for you." He gave her a small peck on the lips.

"You can sleep now, Lucy. I was just waiting for you. Well, good night." And smiled at her. She remembered how Rogue had to sleep leaning towards the cave walls, so she quickly grabbed his hand.

"You can sleep with me, if you want to..." Lucy said shyly.

"I can?" You have no idea how happy he was in his heart.

"It's ok if we sleep together, I guess... Unless you don't want to..."

"Of course I do." He smiled at her and led her to the sleeping bag.

Rogue had hugged her tightly and firmly to fit into the sleeping bag. Lucy blushed at first, but eventually hugged him back. Rogue's heart pounded like crazy, he was too, very nervous. Lucy could hear his heartbeat as she turned her head and placed her ear towards his chest. The beating of his heart had somehow made her feel happy as she knew she was the reason to that.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"I know, I don't know you that well, or should I say I know nothing about you, but I really like you. You are the first girl that made my heart pound so fast and you are the first girl I have interest in. So can you give me a chance to know you better and stay by your side?" ( Too lazy to write anything romantic... =3= )

Rogue couldn't wait till the next day and spoke out his thoughts. Lucy found them really hard to answer, so she took action instead. She kissed him. Rogue pulled her deeper into the kiss, and soon they were french kissing. They were both not too good at it since it was their first few times, but they did enjoy it.

**I know, I know... This chapter sucks, but my brain isn't working that well... And I have a lot of quizzes and tests... My life is like a fart;(**


End file.
